battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
An Ancient Curse
An Ancient Curse is the first level in Uncanny Legends and the only level in A New Legend. Relic Doge and Relic Bun-Bun are introduced in this stage. Upon completion, Mecha-Bun can be upgraded to its True Form using Catfruit and XP. In addition, Legends can be hypermaxed to level 40 using Catseyes, while all other cats (except Normals and Metal Cat) can be hypermaxed to level 50 the same way. Battleground *Relic Doges are spawned every so often to screw up the player's stalling. *Relic Bun-Bun appears as a boss when the enemy base's HP reaches 99%. *Relic Doges spawn randomly after Relic Bun-Bun spawns. Strategy Keep in mind that the boss is not a Floating Enemy this time around, so using anti-Relic cats is highly recommended. Strategy 1 (Ft. Awakened Mina) Lineup: Eraser Cat, Manic Eraser Cat, Zamboney Cat, Metal Cat, Thaumaturge Cat, Awakened Mina, Li'l Nyandam, Maglev, Ururun Cat, Manic King Dragon. Use a similar stalling strategy to the Cyberpunk stacking strategy above. Stall the Relic Doges by weakening the current Doge, then taking it out with Maglev once the next Doge comes. Thaumaturge can help with the stalling. Make sure to lure the Doges close enough so that Awakened Mina doesn't hit the Doges. Once you have stacked a reasonable amount of Minas (around 3 to 4; also make sure they're desynced so they reliably perma-weaken the Bun-Bun). After you've attacked the base just start spamming everything. Maglev can chip, Ururun can have some good knockbacks, MKD can damage. Li'l Nyandam can slow. Thaumaturge, Mina, and your meatshields should do a good job stalling the Bun Bun. No need for items unless you're lazy. The Cat CPU can help with spawning everything. Rich Cat won't help you much as you'll eventually get max money after the stalling anyway. Speed Up is fine if you don't want to wait, might want to use CPU with Speed Up due to the fact that you might be late on meatshield spamming. Good luck! Strategy 2 (No uber and no TFs using elder catfruits) This strategy requires you to replicate the following video STEP BY STEP, so make sure not to overlook any details. Strategy 3 Lineup: Manic Mohawk, Manic Eraser, Eraser, Thaumaturge, Manic Macho Legs, Maglev, Rodeo, King Dragon, Manic King Dragon and Cyberpunk If you have Rodeo cat, this becomes super easy with his relic target trait. It only costs 50 NP so if you have 50 NP and have it in his true form, get it! It'll make the level a whole lot easier plus, you only need to send 1 Cyberpunk out, not 2 or 3, just 1. Instead, we stack Rodeos! Just stall the 1st relic doge until the other 3 relic doges come out. Slowly kill them with Manic Macho Legs and Maglev if it gets too much. Once they're all dead, send out everything and and watch as Relic Bun-Bun get slowed forever because of your stack of Rodeos and with the help of Cyberpunk! Eventually Relic Bun Bun will die and you win the level! Strategy 4 (Ft. Modern Cat) Lineup: Hyper Mr, Necro Dancer Cat, Skelecat, Kite Cat, Kotatsu Cat, Modern Cat (Lv40), Thaumaturge Cat (Lv30), Manic King Dragon Cat (Lv30), Awakened Mina (Lv30, can be replaced with Rodeo Cat or Medusa Cat if you don't have her TF), Cyberpunk Cat (Lv30) Items: None (Rich Cat if you have trouble with startup) This is a pretty straightforward strategy, consisting on using Modern Cat as your major meatshield while using Manic King Dragons to kill the Relic Doges and weaken/slow to protect your stack from Bun Bun. Having even one Cyberpunk out is very helpful as it can prevent relic bun from pushing to your Thaumas. Start out deploying Modern Cats, and send in a few Thaumas and MKDs so the Relic Doge group doesn't end up eating your base. Make sure to save Money to get out Mina/Rodeo before hitting the base. Keep Cyberpunk ready for when Relic Bun begins to push, and make sure to keep a proper MKD flow. Once he is weakened, victory is ensured as long as your Thauma stack keeps him weakened. Recommended Ubers Chronos/Mitama/Piccolan/Assassinlan and other similar units - Useful crowd controllers overall, each of them having their pros and cons here. While Mitama's slow has very high uptime, the amount of range she outranges Relic Bun's omni is low, and once cursed, she's good as dead (Unless you can keep her alive until the curse ends). Chronos has freeze which is more helpful to keep meatshields alive, and she has higher standing range, so she isn't as risky to bring on, as well as lower cost. However, her uptime is lower. Then there's Piccolan, while he doesn't have LD to pierce, his standing range is great, keeping him far away from Relic Bun. Freeze and weaken are both useful to keep Relic Bun in place as well. Anything that can deal damage without draining your wallet or has reliable anti-relic effect, Knockback isn't recommended as it can make slowers and weakeners miss Relic Bun Bun, and melee units just feed in here. Trivia *This is one of the only stages in the game where the player has a chance of receiving a Treasure Radar, the others being Villains Jungle and Unkept Promises. *The base has Relic Doges carved into it. Reference *http://battlecats-db.com/stage/s13000-01.html Category:Uncanny Legends Stages Category:No Continue Stages Category:Sub-chapter 50 Levels